1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface using voice input and output means and an information processing system containing the user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for promoting universal design, the services for both old/handicapped and normal persons tend to be structured rather than old/handicapped person-only services so that the old/handicapped persons can receive the same services as the normal persons. However, there are few devices oriented to the universal design. Many blind persons use cellular phones. Since a user interface of a current cellular phone is structured for the normal persons, the blind persons have the difficulty to use functions of the cellular phone efficiently, and thus use only the call function. Many old persons also use a cellular phone because of its convenience in cases of emergency and going away. They have the difficulty to use many functions of the cellular phone, and thus use only the call function. Since the cellular phone has a small display because of the limitation of its body size, the old persons have trouble seeing the display, and thus cannot often acquire screen information distributed over the Internet. Almost everyone feels the stress of seeing small characters on the small display.
A device needs not only a screen display but a user interface using voice input and output so that old/handicapped persons acquire the same amount and quality of information as normal persons. Current devices cannot recognize any voice correctly. When a user inputs information to the device, a user interface that brings the user less burden and keeps high recognition for the voice input should be structured.
When a user inputs information through a user interface using voice information, the user can understand what to input and what information is suitable without viewing a small screen display in detail.
There are two types of user interfaces using voice information. One is a user interface that vocalizes both its options and their numbers and makes the user select the option number. The other is a user interface that prompts voice input of the user with voice dialogue. The former cannot meet a situation that the there are many options or that the options cannot be prepared previously. The latter cannot correctly indicate to the user what to input and thus cannot acquire required input contents, or cannot process unexpected voice input of the user.